Together Forever or Forever Apart
by Inuyasha's Black Heart
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are having trouble telling each other how they really feel. Sango knows and tries to put a plan in action. Does it work or does it absolutely fail? Are they going to be together forever or forever apart? Read&Review slight AU
1. A Rude Awakening

Chapter 1 A Rude Awakening

As the story begins… Kagome is sleeping in her bed dreaming of her one and only dream man Inuyasha.

"_Oh, Inuyasha, oh yes, oh…! Harder… harder…!" _Kagome said enjoying every moment of Inuyasha's pleasure. _"Oh don't stop, not yet… not yet. No! Not puppy dog kisses!" _Kagome started to push Inuyasha away from her, but it wasn't Inuyasha at all. It was her cat Bauyo, and Kagome was very disappointed finding out so.

"Bauyo!" Kagome exclaimed that her dream was nothing more than one of her sexual fantasies. _"It's not like he likes me anyways," _Kagome thought to herself. _"His heart belongs to Kikyou, he'll never forget about her. He'll never love me."_

Kagome than got out of bed, covering herself with her hands. "Get out of her Bauyo! I don't want any spectators while I dress." Listening to her command, Bayou left Kagome's room allowing her to dress alone. It was only three in the morning, and she knew that Inuyasha and everyone would still be sleeping, but since she was up now she figured she would get an early start.

Kagome walked to her dresser and got out a pink thong along with a matching bra. _"If only Inuyasha could see me in this," _Kagome thought to herself. _"He would probably go crazy."_ Kagome put them on and made sure that her bra weren't making her tits pop out too much, she still wanted to appear somewhat lady like. The last thing that she needed was Inuyasha telling her to put some clothes on. It's not like he would be starring at her anyways.

Kagome then went to her closet to find a skimpy outfit. She wanted Inuyasha's attention so badly. Oh how she longed for his touch, more importantly she longed for her dreams to come true.

Kagome ended up picking a black mini skirt along with a tight black shirt. _"Oh how convenient," _Kagome thought taking her belongings out of the closet, along with a few other outfits, _"the last time I decide to try and get Inuyasha's attention off of Kikyou has to be the first time I wear all black."_ She then put her skirt and shirt on and grabbed her black knee high boots. Kagome then went back to her dresser and took out a pair of fishnet stockings. _"I hope this works." _Kagome thought while she placed the stockings on her feet, putting her boots on next.

"_I guess it's time to go. I just hope that mom won't worry." _Kagome grabbed her coat and then started on her journey. She was careful not to make a sound while she was leaving. The last thing that she wanted to do was wake someone up in the house.

Kagome slid the door open and went outside, closing the door very carefully behind her. Once outside she made a run for the well. Kagome was hoping that she would reach Inuyasha as well as the others before daybreak. This way she could get a few more hours of sleep.

Once Kagome reached the well she jumped into it, journeying to Feudal Japan. When she arrived, she smacked into Inuyasha, knocking him onto the ground. "Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." Kagome said extending a hand to help Inuyasha up.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha said getting up and brushing the dirt off of him. "What are you doing here anyways?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome suspiciously.

"I couldn't sleep." Kagome lied. "I did manage to get a little bit, but then Bayou woke me up. I couldn't fall back asleep so I thought I should get dressed and met up with you guys. Where is everyone else?"

"They're still sleeping back at camp." Inuyasha answered her, still suspicious of Kagome's attentions. "Um… Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"You might want to fix your shirt."

"What?" Kagome said looking down at her shirt realizing what Inuyasha meant she blushed. "Oh, sorry." Kagome's v-neck shirt was exposing her right tit and bra instead of exposing her cleavage like it's supposed to. Kagome fixed the shirt right away, but it was already too late, Inuyasha had already got a good eye full.

"Nice tit." Inuyasha said causing Kagome to give him somewhat of a dirty look. Inuyasha then cleared his throat and tried again. "I mean nice bra." Kagome gave Inuyasha the same look. Inuyasha then cleared his throat again to try a third time. "I mean you look very nice today Kagome." Inuyasha said with a blush.

"I guess that I'm not the only person here that blushes." Kagome said with a giggle.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha said raising his voice trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Sorry, nothing, never mind. Forget I mentioned anything." Kagome said beginning to walk. "So where exactly is everyone anyways?"

"Climb on my back and I'll take you there."

"Okay." Kagome then walked over to Inuyasha and climbed onto his back.

"Don't be afraid to wrap your legs around my waist Kagome. I don't want you to fall."

Kagome then wrapped her arms tightly around Inuyasha's chest and her legs around his waist, watching where they went. Kagome then rested her head on Inuyasha's left shoulder. She sighed. This was probably going to be the closest that she would ever get to him.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked noticing her body rise and fall as she sighed.

"Oh nothing, just really tired." Kagome lied.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome had just lied to her. But instead of calling her for it, Inuyasha simply said, "I better get you to the others then huh?"

"Yeah." Kagome then pretended to yawn. And what neither of them knew they were both longing for the same thing.

Inuyasha took off with a big leap, with Kagome holding onto him even tighter. He jumped through the woods and finally got to the others about five minuets later.

"Okay Kagome, we're here." Inuyasha said landing on his feet.

"What? Already?" Kagome asked in a sad tone of voice.

"Yes, already. You seem kind of sad, how come?" Inuyasha asked puzzled.

"It's nothing." Kagome said getting off of Inuyasha's back.

"Don't lie to me Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's right arm.

"Please don't make this any harder for me than it has to be Inuyasha, please."

Inuyasha then let go of Kagome's arm. "What do you mean?"

Kagome just shook her head and walked away leaving Inuyasha a little confused and a little hurt.


	2. Together At Last

Chapter 2 A Fantasy Finally True

In this chapter both what Inuyasha and Kagome are both longing for…well… I'll let you read to find out yourself.

Kagome went behind a tree and began to cry. She hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't follow her, she didn't want him to know what was wrong. But just her luck, Inuyasha did indeed follow her. He was on the other side of the tree wishing that he could do something to help her.

"I am so stupid!" Kagome cried. "Inuyasha doesn't love me, he never will love me! As long as Kikyou has his heart I don't stand a chance! He needs to get over that dead bitch! What's so good about her anyways? I mean, what does she have that I don't have? I love him so much, but it's better if I just let him go. I can't stand to love someone that doesn't love me. I can't stand this pain. Maybe it would be better if I try and have feelings for him friend wise, maybe it would be better if I never came back here at all."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said not being able to take her crying anymore or the way that she was talking.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped up in surprised that he was there, and embarrassed for still crying. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough." Inuyasha said grabbing her face in both his hands and kissing her passionately on the lips.

Kagome's eyes automatically closed feeling Inuyasha's lips on hers. At that moment she didn't care why he was kissing her, she was just happy he was.

After a few moments, Inuyasha broke the kiss. "Kagome, there's something that I need to tell you."

"_Oh God." _Kagome thought to herself feeling her heart sink. _"This can't be good." _"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome said thinking the worst.

"I know that I've never been able to get Kikyou off my mind, and I'm sorry for that." Inuyasha began.

"_I knew this wasn't going to be good."_

"When you ran into me at the well I was going to go to your time."

"What?" Kagome asked surprised.

Inuyasha repeated himself. "I was about to go to your time. I wanted to surprise you in the morning with roses and a little speech."

"You were?" Kagome asked about to cry again.

"Yes I was, and please don't cry. I can't stand it when you do."

Kagome swallowed hard and told him that she was sorry. That she never wanted to cause him any pain and was sorry that her crying did so.

"It's okay Kagome." Inuyasha said about to go on with his speech. "But I was going to tell you that I'm going to try my hardest to keep Kikyou off my mind so you can have all of my heart. For I love you and never want you to leave. Please don't leave. If not for me than at least for all your friends here."

Kagome just stood there for a moment, surprised of what she had just heard. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha loved her too. She wanted to speak, she wanted to kiss and hug him too, but for some reason she was just unable to.

"Kagome, please say something. I would really like it if you said something." Inuyasha pleaded with her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha. It's just that I wasn't expecting this. I thought you were going to tell me that I have no chance with you because your heart belongs to Kikyou. I love you too, and I'm not going to leave, and yes it's because of you. This just surprises me, I mean for someone who never looked my way and for you tell me you love me, it's just, it's just very surprising."

"What do you mean that I never look your way?" Inuyasha asked a little hurt. "You mean you never noticed? Sango noticed. Every time you would leave she would talk to me about you, tell me how I should come out and just tell you how I feel. I never took her advice until tonight. She told me if I didn't act tonight that I might not get another chance."

"She was right." Kagome said after Inuyasha was done talking. "Tonight was going to be the last night that I was going to try and have you look my way."

"But I was looking your way the whole entire time." Inuyasha said trying to defend himself.

"I know that now, but I didn't when I made my decision. I'm actually tired now, so can we sleep?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said sitting down, "sleep on me."

"Okay." Kagome said sitting next to him. "Wake me up when morning breaks." Kagome then rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and began to sleep. Once she was, Inuyasha kissed Kagome on her forehead then rested his head up against the tree they were sitting in front of. He was just thinking of all the good times that he hoped would come.


	3. A Dream Realized

Chapter 3 A Dream Realized

We last left the two love birds, Kagome asleep resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and him thinking. Now it's nearing morning and there's a bit of trouble brewing.

Kagome couldn't believe it, Inuyasha was actually going to make an attempt to get over Kikyou. What Kagome thought would end up being the worst day of her life ended up being the best. Once she awoke she would have to thank Sango, because if it wasn't for her then she wouldn't be sleeping on Inuyasha at the moment.

The sun was starting to rise, and it was beginning to shine through the trees waking up Inuyasha. He turned over to the side where Kagome was resting and was still asleep, smiling. The smile upon her face made Inuyasha realize that he was making the right choice.

"Wake up my angel." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear, then kissed her on her forehead.

Kagome opened her eyes a little bit and smiled all the more. "No, let me sleep." She responded, closing her eyes again.

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha pleaded with her. "Please."

"Uh-huh." Kagome said covering her face with her arms.

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha said as he began tickling her.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled uncovering her face, awake. "Quit!"

"Are you going to stay awake?" Inuyasha asked still tickling her.

"If you promise you'll stop tickling me I will." Kagome said trying hard not to laugh.

"Promise?"

"Yes, now will you quit?" Kagome said squirming, trying to get away form him.

"I guess so." Inuyasha said then finally stopped tickling her.

"Thank you." Kagome said then kissed him on the lips.

"Maybe I should tickle you more often if I'm going to get a kiss after every time I stop." Inuyasha then started going after Kagome like he was going to start tickling her again.

Kagome jumped off the ground and started to back up slowly. "Oh no you don't Inuyasha, no you don't."

Inuyasha got off the ground and started to walk towards Kagome wiggling his fingers like he was going to tickle her as soon as he got close enough.

"Inuyasha, I'm serious." Kagome scolded him. Kagome started to back up so she could keep an eye on him, but before too long she ended up backing herself into a tree. She was trapped.

Inuyasha just smirked, his plan worked. "Kagome, if you wanted to keep me away from you so badly all you had to do was say 'sit' and you know you had a clean get away." Inuyasha said still wiggling his fingers, he then stopped, he was still a good distance from her.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Giving you a chance to run." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

Hearing this, Kagome left the tree that she foolishly backed herself into and began to run. Seeing her reaction, Inuyasha yelled, "Too late!" and jumped into the air landing right in front of her. Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome's head, forcefully brought her lips up to his, and began to make out with her. Kagome kissed Inuyasha back in the same manner that he was kissing her. Before long, Kagome began to get horny and wanted Inuyasha to take her, not caring who would hear her or see them.

Inuyasha then broke the kiss and said, "I'm sorry Kagome." He sounded a little guilty. Before he could say anything else, Kagome pressed her index finger to his lips to keep him from speaking.

"Don't be." Kagome said with a smile upon her lips. "I want you Inuyasha. I don't know if you want me too, but if you do, make love to me Inuyasha, please. I need to feel you nice hard member inside of me, please."

Inuyasha just stood there, shocked from what he just heard. He was thinking. After a few moments, he was able to bring himself to say, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Inuyasha, yes I'm sure." Kagome said with passion in her eyes.

"Are you positive Kagome? I don't want you to do this if you don't want to."

"Inuyasha, trust me, I want you to. You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this with you."

"Probably as long as I've wanted to do this with you. Yes Kagome, I have had those dreams too." Inuyasha then took of his armor and laid it on the ground. After it was laid out neatly, Inuyasha began to kiss Kagome with him carefully taking her to the ground. "I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said breaking the kiss.

"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome said, getting hornier by the second.

Inuyasha than began to strip Kagome from head to toe. Inuyasha removed Kagome's shirt first, followed by her skirt, leaving Kagome standing wearing only her pink bra and thong, her fishnet stockings, and her knee-high boots. Seeing that Kagome was wearing a thong, Inuyasha felt his member harden and begin to rise.

Kagome then removed her boots and fishnet stockings, and finished stripping Inuyasha. "I've always wondered what you wore under here." Kagome said taking off Inuyasha's pants, and was surprised to find nothing underneath. Since Inuyasha was completely naked, there was no reason for him to stall any longer. He removed Kagome bra and thong with ease, with no problem at all. Once Kagome was naked too, Inuyasha felt his member harden and rise even more. When Kagome saw this she blushed. She had no idea she had this type of power over him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked seeing Kagome's blush. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that I never thought that my body could have that type of reaction on anybody."

"Oh, is that so?" Inuyasha asked inserting two fingers into Kagome's pussy.

"Yes!" Kagome half moaned, half screamed. "Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked questioning why there would be a need for this.

"I want to make sure you're nice and wet, this way it's easier for me to slide in." Inuyasha answered her. He wiggled his fingers inside her and made little circles too. Inuyasha would occasionally take his fingers out and rub Kagome's juices around her entrance. Once Kagome was wet enough for him, Inuyasha licked her juices off the fingers he inserted in her and then slid his nice hard member inside her, causing Kagome to moan in pleasure. Inuyasha slid his member in and out of her nice and slow. Before Inuyasha started to please her, he wanted to tease her a lot first.

"Oh please Inuyasha," Kagome said realizing what Inuyasha was up to, "please don't tease me."

"But Kagome, this is so much fun." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. "Please let me continue to tease you, for the pleasure that you'll receive afterwards will be definitely worth this."

Kagome just nodded and took the teasing the best she could, and Inuyasha was right, it was worth it. It wasn't too long after Kagome complained to Inuyasha that he began to pleasure her by speeding up his pace. Kagome began to moan, and the faster that Inuyasha went, the louder Kagome became. Kagome finally got so loud, that she managed to wake up the others, who were quite a distance away.

Shippo was the first one awake, and he went over to Kilala for comfort. Sango was next. After her night with Miroku, she had no intention of being awaken by some bitch being louder than what she was.

"Sango?" Shippo said in a scared voice noticing that she was awake. "I heard the same noise last night, when you and Miroku went for a walk in the woods, why am I hearing it now?"

"I don't know Shippo." Sango said pretty pissed off. "But I'm going to find out. Stay here. Oh, and if Miroku awakes, tell him I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Shippo said still a little scared. "Please hurry back."

Sango stood up and began on her walk. What really pissed her off is that the bitch was louder than she, so that made her jealous. Sango finally found the spot where the sound was coming from, and was shocked by what she saw. She found Kagome and Inuyasha making love to one another. Sango hurried and turned and began to walk back to camp, she didn't want Kagome and Inuyasha to know that she saw them. _"As soon as I get back,"_ Sango thought to herself, _"I have to tell Miroku what I just saw."_

Author's Note:  
I'm basising this alot on my own experiences. Things that my husband says to me. So if what Inuyasha says to Kagome you think he wouldn't now you know why.


	4. No longer A Secret

Chapter 4 No Longer A Secret

Sango has just found Kagome and Inuyasha making love to one another. She has run off to tell Miroku of what she has just saw. It's just too juicy of a secret for her to keep to herself. 

"You can't be serious!" Miroku said in astonishment, after hearing what Sango saw further in the forest.

"I'll even take you there if you want. Can't you hear them?" Sango asked surprised that Miroku hasn't said anything about the noise. Especially since she knew how much of a pervert the monk was.

Inuyasha and Kagome were still making love, and Kagome's moans were still audible. Luckily for poor Shippo, they weren't as loud anymore, but they were still heard.

"Um… Inuyasha?" Kagome started to say after Inuyasha had cum inside her. "That was amazing. I never would have guess that you were this talented or you could last that long."

"Yes, yes it was." Inuyasha said to Kagome saying that it was amazing. "And that what happens when you're a half dog demon as well." Inuyasha then wrapped his arms around Kagome and covered them both with the access of his armor that they weren't laying on.

"Do you mind if I sleep for a little bit?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "I'm a bit spent and I would like to get my energy back up if you don't mind."

"Sure, go ahead." Inuyasha said running his hand through Kagome's hair.

"Okay, wake me up in about an hour or so." Kagome then shut her eyes, and fell asleep a few moments afterwards.

"Okay." Inuyasha said then kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her even tighter. Inuyasha didn't want to let her go.

"Sango, why don't you take me there now. It seems like they're done, and if they are anything like us, they are probably sleeping by now." Miroku said curiously.

"Good point." Sango answered. "Follow me." Sango and Miroku then got up and started to walk to where Sango saw Kagome and Inuyasha making love about an hour earlier. Sango and Miroku both hid behind a tree praying that Inuyasha would not see them. They did not want to get him mad, especially since they knew how Inuyasha got when he was mad.

"We better hope that they are both asleep, because if they aren't you know how Inuyasha is, and he'll kill me for seeing them like this, especially since you're here with me." Sango said about to check out the situation at hand.

"What do you mean that Inuyasha will kill you?" Miroku asked Sango.

"No one other than me is supposed to know that Inuyasha loves Kagome. I promised Inuyasha that I wouldn't tell anyone. That if anything happened between the two of them that I would let Inuyasha say."

"You didn't tell anyone." Miroku said having come up with a brilliant plan.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked a bit suspicious facing Miroku.

"You didn't see them, I did. I told you to follow me to make sure I wasn't loosing my mind, which I wasn't. I just put two and two together and figured it out." Miroku said with a smile on his face.

"Miroku, you would do that for me?"

"Sango, I love you, I'll do anything for you. I would gladly die for you. That is why I'm doing this. I will always go down before you do."

Sango just smiled. She knew that Miroku cared for her deeply, but she could never have guessed that he loved her. "You love me?" Sango asked shocked.

"Yes Sango, I love you. I've loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on your wonderful body." Miroku said embarrassed.

"I love you too." Sango said with a blush.

Miroku then took Sango in his arms and began to kiss her passionately behind the tree they were hiding behind.

"You know… if we're… not careful… we're going… to end…up doing… what we did… last night…." Sango said between kisses.

"You mean you wouldn't enjoy?" Miroku said with a perverted little smirk on his face, breaking the kiss.

Sango blushed. "You know I will, it's just that I don't want to interrupt them." Sango looked on the other side of the tree. "Look at them, they look so cute." Sango commented to Miroku.

Miroku looked. "Yes, yes they do. Come on Sango, we don't want to disturb them."

Sango and Miroku then turned and walked away. Inuyasha, which was laying on the ground with Kagome on top of him, heard Sango and Miroku leaving. Inuyasha then gently moved Kagome so she was laying on the ground on her back, and got up. Inuyasha got up just in time to see both Miroku's and Sango's figures disappear behind some trees.

Inuyasha was furious. Even though he loved Kagome, he wanted to keep their relationship a secret for now. Sure, Sango already knew, but she had no right bring back Miroku to see him and Kagome together, whether she knew Inuyasha's true feelings for Kagome or not. Inuyasha didn't even want Sango to know that he took her advice last night. So without waking Kagome, he got dressed in his pants and shirt and recovered Kagome with his armor. He kissed Kagome on her forehead, and then ran after the monk and demon slayer.

When Inuyasha finally caught up to the duo, they were reassuring Shippo that everything was alright.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha yelled at Sango. "You gave me your word that you wouldn't do anything to interfere with my feelings for Kagome. So why the fuck did I see you and Miroku running from where me and Kagome just were?"

Sango just sat there, stiff as a board. She was looking to Miroku for help, and it seemed as if that the help he promised her would never come. It didn't help that Miroku was scared of Inuyasha as well. But at last, Miroku swallowed hard and took the bullet for Sango.

"It wasn't Sango who brought me to where you and Kagome laid, I was the one that took Sango." Miroku spoke.

Inuyasha then turned from Sango to Miroku. "What do you mean monk? Explain yourself." Inuyasha demanded.

"I heard Kagome's moans, it's just that I didn't know that they belonged to her at the time. So I went to see who was producing the moans, I wanted to see what was going on. You know how perverted I can be so I honestly don't think I need to explain myself there."

"Okay… and…?" Inuyasha asked with a scowl.

"AND… I saw that you and Kagome were going at it!" Miroku said finally loosing his temper.

"That's it!" Inuyasha said finally losing complete control over his temper.

Inuyasha and Miroku were about to get at it until Sango stepped in between them. "That's enough!" Sango shouted. "You two are supposed to be best friends! We are all supposed to be friends so cut it out! Inuyasha! How do you think Kagome would react if she saw you and Miroku acting like this? You two are acting so childish!"

"She's seen me act childish before, so why would Kagome seeing me act childish now be any different?" Inuyasha asked Sango with an attitude.

"When you were acting childish before, you and Kagome weren't together. Everything thing changes one you are a couple with someone, so if I was Kagome, I would find all of this to be a major turn off."

"Well guess what Sango, you're not Kagome, so don't speak for her!" Inuyasha was so pissed that he just ran off.

"How much do you want to bet that as soon as Kagome wakes up and sees that Inuyasha isn't here that she'll think that he just used her for sex, that he's now ran off to find Kikyou as well. That it's like 'Last night was great honey, but Kikyou is my true love', and be all obsessed over her again." Sango said to Miroku.

Not even five minuets after Sango said that, Miroku and Sango heard an angry scream. Kagome had awaken and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there. Kagome then redressed and picked up Inuyasha armor, she than ran to reach the others. Once Kagome did reach the others, she turned to Sango and asked, "Where the fuck is he? He went off to find Kikyou, didn't he?"

Sango then turned to Miroku and they gave each other a blank look. They had no idea what to tell Kagome. They didn't think that Inuyasha went off to find Kikyou, he had no reason to, but yet they couldn't tell Kagome that he didn't for they weren't sure. They knew what Kagome was thinking, well, at least they had a slight idea, and for Inuyasha's sake, he should pray to get lost and stay lost.


	5. All For Not?

Chapter 5 All For Not

I see that a lot of people have looked at my story. I'm glad, I hop that you've enjoyed it. But please don't only read my story… but review it too. This way I know if you guys that are reading it enjoy my story or think that it sucks. Be honest; let me know if my story sucks. Thank you. :)

"Inuyasha ran off, we don't know where he is." Sango said with a sorry tone to her voice. "I'm sorry."

"He's probably trying to find Kikyou, that's the only person that will only have his heart. I was so stupid to believe him. At least I felt loved by him for a few hours." After saying that, Kagome lost all her composure and broke down and cried.

"Oh hunny," Sango said taking Kagome in her arms, "it's okay. Let it all out, just let it all out." Sango then turned to Miroku and gave him a look as if he should go away.

"Come on Shippo." Miroku said to their fox demon friend. "Let's leave the girls alone so they can talk."

"Where are we going Miroku?" Shippo asked walking towards him.

"We're going to find Inuyasha. Come on Kilala, you're coming too."

Kilala then transformed into her demon form and Miroku and Shippo climbed on top of her. Then they were off, trying to find Inuyasha for the heart broken Kagome.

"Okay Kagome, explain." Sango said as the two girls sat down.

"You already know the basics." Kagome began. "You already know that I love him and supposedly he has feelings for me too."

"Yes, you're right. I already know that. But what I don't know is why you think Inuyasha wasn't being true to you about his feelings. That you think that he was just leading you on."

"Why would he have just run off like that without telling me where he was going? Especially since I was sleeping. Apparently he didn't want me to know or he would have wakened me up like he promised." Kagome began to cry again.

"Kagome, the reason why he ran off like he did was because he found out that Miroku and I saw you two."

"What?" Kagome said wiping away her tears.

"Inuyasha got into an argument with Miroku and then he ran off. I didn't make the situation any better. I was telling Inuyasha you wouldn't like the way he was acting. I didn't think that you would, but Inuyasha was right, I shouldn't have been speaking for you. But I didn't know what else to do, Miroku and Inuyasha was about to fight." Sango looked down at the ground; she was so disappointed in herself.

"Sango, it's okay." Kagome said putting her hand on Sango's shoulder. "I would have done the same thing. Those two are best friends; they have been even before I entered the picture. I don't want to come between them. I hope that they can work everything out and remain friends. But you know what they say, 'boys will be boys'."

"Ain't that the truth?" Both Sango and Kagome laughed. "I hope that everything works out with you and Inuyasha. He's loved you since the day he first laid his eyes on you."

"Really?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Yes, really." Then Sango began to share what she knew.

"Shippo, keep your eyes open for Inuyasha. He could be anywhere." Miroku said looking around himself.

"Down there! By the stream! He's there skipping rocks!" Shippo exclaimed excitedly for having found him.

"Down Kilala." Miroku said and Kilala settled down right behind Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Kagome is back with Sango crying because you just used her for a one night stand." Miroku said walking towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha just continued to stand there throwing rocks. "Don't you care? She loves you, yet the only thing you're doing about it is using her for sex and skipping rocks."

"What am I supposed to do? I've already hurt the only person that I've been able to trust, love, and care about since Kikyou. What am I supposed to do when all I'm going to do is end up hurting her more?" Inuyasha said hurt.

"First of all, you have the power to fix this, don't think that you don't." Miroku said in a stern voice. "If you love her go back and fix it."

"How?" Inuyasha asked confused. "How am I supposed to fix this?"

"I can't tell you. But what I can tell you is that you'll know. Trust me, you'll know."

Inuyasha then threw the remaining rocks that he held in his hand into the stream and began to run back to camp. All the way back he was hoping that it wasn't too late to apologize to Kagome, and that she still loved him.

"Well Shippo, I think our work here is done. Let's go Kilala, back to camp."

Miroku and Shippo climbed onto of Kilala's back and started back for camp. They arrived only ten minuets after Inuyasha had, and they found Inuyasha and Kagome in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Inuyasha said holding Kagome tightly.

"It's okay Inuyasha, its okay. You're forgiven. Sango told me everything. It's fine." Kagome said sincerely.

"Promise?" Inuyasha asked, needing to be reassured.

"I promise. Everything is fine, we're fine."

Hearing that, Inuyasha loosened the grip that he had around Kagome. Inuyasha then grabbed the back of her head and began to kiss her passionately. Kagome returned the kiss, kissing Inuyasha just as passionately as he was kissing her. During this time, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, Kilala following behind, decided to leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone. This way they had their privacy and could be as intimate as they wanted.

Inuyasha then broke the kiss that he and Kagome was deeply entangled in. "I love you Kagome, I love you so much. I hope that I never hurt you again." Inuyasha said, still feeling a little guilty from earlier.

"I love you too Inuyasha. I know that what I'm about to tell you isn't going to make you feel any better, but you need to know this. No matter how much you don't want to hurt me, there are going to be times that you do, that's just the way it is. I will always forgive you, no matter what you do. Well…" Kagome stopped for a moment. She didn't know whether or not she should continue with what she was about to say or not.

"Well… well what Kagome? I would really like to know what you were about to say."

"There is only one thing that I never would forgive you for. More like two actually."

"And they are?" Inuyasha said getting annoyed with all of Kagome's stalling.

"The first one is if you would cheat on me, the second one is if you would decide to cheat on me with Kikyou then leave me for her. And believe me, that would definitely hurt me worse."

"I understand." Inuyasha said seeing the hurt that was in Kagome's eyes just thinking about it. "And Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"You don't have to worry about me cheating on you or leaving you for Kikyou. You are the women that has my heart. And yes I say you're a women. You have definitely have grown up since you first came here."

"Well thank you for noticing the looks an eighteen year old is blessed with." Kagome said with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"That's not the point Kagome. Even if you didn't have all those curves," Inuyasha said running his fingers over single curve her body had, "I would still love you. For I love you for this," Inuyasha said pointing to Kagome's heart, "nothing else."

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome said about to cry. "That was so sweet."

"Well it's the truth." Inuyasha then kissed Kagome again. After they broke away they notice that they were all alone. "I wondered how long they've been gone?" Kagome just shrugged to Inuyasha's question. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

Kagome blushed. "I don't know. Are you thinking about making me go louder?" Hearing that, Inuyasha blushed. Kagome had gotten her answer.

Author's Note:

So…? How was it? Please, let me know your honest opinion. I'm taking a lot of my time and effort to write this story, so please tell me your opinion on it. Thanx. :)


	6. Am I Worth Dying For?

Chapter 6 Am I Worth Dying For?

Kagome smiled, "If you want to find out how much louder I can go, why don't you find out?" Kagome said beginning to take off Inuyasha's shirt.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and threw her into his arms, beginning to make out with her fiercely. Kagome was teasing him, by practically doing nothing. Kagome began to make out with Inuyasha just as fiercely. Doing so, Kagome ended up making herself horny. Inuyasha then inserted two fingers into Kagome's pussy, making her moan in delight. He moved his fingers in circles, trying to tease her, which worked to his delight, seeing Kagome squirm with every motion he made.

Kagome broke the kiss, "Take me know Inuyasha, take me now. I can't take this teasing anymore. So please Inuyasha, please, take me now."

Inuyasha then began to strip Kagome from head to toe. After he had completely undressed her, Kagome finished undressing Inuyasha. Before long, both were standing in front of one another naked. Inuyasha then laid out his armor once more, so the two of them could lay. Kagome was going to be once again on top of Inuyasha, but this time she was going to do all the work. But if Inuyasha couldn't cause Kagome to go louder with her doing the work this time, Inuyasha was going to take over in his favorite sex position, doggie style.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked Kagome masturbating to make himself harder.

"Yes." Kagome answered looking down at him.

"Then come here." Kagome knelt down, hovering Inuyasha. She was waiting for him to insert his hard member into her tight pussy. "Come down here a little more." Inuyasha told Kagome about to insert himself into her, once again making them become one. Kagome did what she was told. At once, Kagome felt Inuyasha's member inside of her, making her moan in surprise and in pleasure. Then Kagome positioned herself how she wanted and began to ride Inuyasha's cock.

"Are you all the way in?" Kagome asked feeling as though something was off. That his cock wasn't completely inside her.

"Almost." Inuyasha answered her, trying to move himself into a better position inside Kagome's pussy. "Okay, I'm completely in now." Inuyasha said trusting inside of her hard, causing Kagome to slow down almost to a stop. Kagome then picked up her pace again. Kagome wanted to make Inuyasha cum. Kagome decided to slow down her speed again. Before Inuyasha came, she wanted to tease him as bad as he teased her earlier. Inuyasha didn't complain at all, all he did was bite his lips hoping that Kagome would speed up her pace again. Kagome decided to speed up. She was teasing herself as much as she was teasing Inuyasha, and that definitely wasn't her intention. Before too long, Kagome was making herself moan. _"This is better than my dildo at home." _Kagome thought to herself. _"I'm getting so much more pleasure." _

"Please don't hold back your moans Kagome." Inuyasha pleaded. "I love hearing you moan. It turns me on so much. I want you to make yourself scream on my cock. Understand me?"

Kagome nodded her head then let herself go. She no longer held herself. Once again she was making Shippo want to run and hide.

"Don't worry Shippo." Sango said noticing that Shippo was once again trembling in fear. "It's only Inuyasha and Kagome playing a game. It's called the screaming game. Inuyasha tries to make Kagome scream the loudest she can and then it's Kagome's turn to make Inuyasha scream as loud as he can." Sango smiled.

"And that's what you heard last night." Miroku butted in.

"Inuyasha and Kagome were doing it last night too?" Shippo questioned.

"No, Sango and I were playing it." Miroku said, with the after math of Sango hitting him over the head with her hiraikotsu like usual.

Kagome wasn't in control earlier, so she never knew that she could give herself this much pleasure riding someone's cock. This was new to her. _"No wonder I'm getting a lot of pleasure, I know what I like. I've not only have used my dildo enough to know, but I've also masturbated way too much to know exactly what I like. Maybe I should give Inuyasha some pointers." _Kagome smiled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying myself. Now shut up and enjoy this. I know I am." Kagome said still smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too." Inuyasha said before giving Kagome a little kiss.

After about fifteen minuets of riding Inuyasha, Kagome was ready for a break. For it being her first time being in control, Kagome didn't have a lot of stamina to go longer than what she had. Kagome stopped and laid her head on Inuyasha's chest.

"Oh please, don't stop." Inuyasha panted. "I need to cum, please don't stop."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can't continue." Kagome said breathing heavily, with her rising and falling body teasing Inuyasha. "I'm too tired. You take over. As much as I don't want you to, the only way that you can come is if you take over from here."

"Fine." Inuyasha said lifting Kagome off of his cock. "Get on your hands and knees, you're getting it doggie style."

Kagome did what she was told and got down on her hands and knees. Kagome was waiting patiently for Inuyasha to insert his cock into her pussy once more. But before Inuyasha got the chance to, a swarm of Naraku's demonic bees flew over head.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but there's a chance that they will lead me to Naraku so I have to follow them. I need to get all of those shards. I'm really sorry." Inuyasha said getting dressed.

"It's okay Inuyasha. I understand." Kagome said in a sympathetic voice. "I'll follow you shortly."

"Okay." Inuyasha then gave Kagome a passionate kiss and began to follow Naraku's bees. Little did Inuyasha know, but he fell for Naraku's trap. Naraku appeared behind the bushes that Kagome was standing in front of when Inuyasha left. Kagome was dressing when she sensed a demonic ora around her. She turned around to face the bushes, but she didn't see anything. Kagome then turned back around thinking that she was going insane when she found Naraku standing in front of her with a sadistic smile on his face. Kagome froze.

Naraku let out an evil laugh. "I'm glad to see that you remember me." Naraku then cast a poisonous gas out into the air, causing Kagome to pass out instantly, falling to the hard ground. Once Kagome was unconscious, Naraku picked Kagome off of the ground and headed to his hideout, in the complete opposite direction that the demonic bees were taking Inuyasha.

"_Where are they taking me?" _Inuyasha thought to himself. The direction that he was going didn't seem right, not to mention he had yet to pick up on Naraku's scent. _"This can't be right. I'm going back. I just hope that Kagome hasn't left yet."_

Inuyasha then turned around and headed back to where he left Kagome. Once he arrived, he was pissed to find Kagome had left. Inuyasha then went to camp, where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all sitting around talking. Inuyasha then began to worry since Kagome wasn't with them. "Where is she?" Inuyasha asked breathing hard. "Where's Kagome?"

"We thought Kagome was with you." Miroku said taking his attention away from Sango.

"Don't worry Inuyasha." Kagome said standing behind him with an arrow pointed at his back. "I'm right here."


	7. Love Can Conquer All

Chapter 7 Loves Can Conquer All

-------------------------------------

I know that my chapters have been going by rather slowly with only sex being involved in them. This one is a little different, not to mention longer. So I hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, I am so glad you're back." Inuyasha said turning around to greet her. But once he was face to face with her, he noticed that Kagome wasn't herself. "What's wrong Kagome? Who's controlling you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, other than my broken heart." Kagome answered him. "And I am completely under my own control. Just because it wouldn't be the first time being under someone's control other than my own, doesn't mean that I am. It's just that Kikyou decided to pay me a little visit after you had left, and she decided to tell me what really happened when you left me while I was sleeping this morning. That you left me to make love to her."

"I did not! Kagome, I love you. I would never do something like that to you. I know how much that would hurt you if I did. I don't want to hurt you; I love you too much to hurt you. Do you believe me?" Inuyasha pleaded with her.

"No Inuyasha, I don't believe you." With saying that, Kagome pulled back on her arrow and aimed right for Inuyasha's heart. "Answer me this Inuyasha, am I worth dying for?"

"Yes." Inuyasha answered. Inuyasha loved Kagome so much that he was willing to die for her. Even though he would no longer be with her in body, he would always be with her in spirit, just like Kikyou was with him. "I will gladly die for you. I will do anything if I feel that it will break you from whatever spell you are under. But if my attempt should fail, at least I died knowing that we love each other."

"What?" Kagome said breaking free from the spell one split moment.

"Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha said going in for a kiss.

Kagome, trying to fight the spell that Naraku put over her has regained the power to at least think her own thoughts. If only Inuyasha could read her mind. _"Inuyasha run! Get away from me. I love you too much for me to kill you. I don't want to do Naraku's biding. Please Inuyasha, please leave." _Then in a voice not her own, Kagome some how managed to say, "Move Inuyasha. I love you too much to do this to you, so please move."

"No Kagome. I am not going to move. I will always take the fall before you. So kill me now, before you change your mind."

Kagome began to struggle with her bow. Even though Kagome regained her mind, her body was still under Naraku's control. "Inuyasha please!" Kagome said in her own voice this time. "I don't want to hurt you. Please Inuyasha, please, I don't want to do this to you, please move!" Kagome had tears streaming from her eyes. She knew she had great aim, so even though she didn't want the arrow she held to pierce Inuyasha's heart, Kagome knew that if it didn't pierce him there, there was a great chance that it would pierce him somewhere else.

"Kagome, I know you love me. I also know that you have the power to beat whatever this is that is controlling you. So I'm not going to move. I love you too much to surrender now. Especially since you need me more now than ever."

Kagome then shot off her arrow. Kagome had shut her eyes, so she had no idea whether or not it had pierce Inuyasha or not. And if it had, somewhere vital. Kagome was praying the whole entire time that it didn't pierce Inuyasha or any of her friends that were standing near him. She wanted everyone to be safe. Kagome was lucky. Her love for Inuyasha had broken the spell that Naraku had put her under. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said opening one eye slowly to see if everyone was okay. "Did it get you? Did my arrow pierce you?" Kagome waited in anticipation to hear Inuyasha's voice, for him to tell her that he was alright, that the arrow had completely missed him.

"No, I'm fine. The arrow didn't even come close. But I'm more worried about you. Are you okay? Can you tell me who did this to you? Do you remember, remember anything at all?" Inuyasha said hoping that Kagome would give him a clue to who was behind this.

"How about the others? Are they okay too?"

"Yes Kagome, they're fine as well. Now will you answer my questions?" Inuyasha said annoyed at Kagome's procrastination. He felt that this matter was important, and he was out for blood.

"Yes, I'll answer them. It was Naraku, he was the one who did this to me. After you had left to follow Naraku's demonic bees, Naraku came out of the bushes and threw a poisonous gas into my face causing me to pass out. And I'm fine by the way. A little shook up, but I'm alright."

"Good." Inuyasha said in a calm voice, then all of a sudden, "That Naraku! He's a dead man! If I ever get my hands on him I'm going to kill him!"

"Calm down Inuyasha." Miroku said figuring that Inuyasha's yelling wasn't helping Kagome feel any better.

"Calm down! Calm down! What do you mean calm down! You know if this would have happened to Sango you would be just as angry and upset! Not to mention, you would want to kill Naraku with you bare hands too!"

"Yes, I would, and I'm not denying that fact Inuyasha. It's just that after all that Kagome has been through, I don't think you yelling, 'I'm going to kill Naraku,' is making her feel any better."

"You're right Miroku." Inuyasha then turned to Kagome. "I'm so sorry for spazing like that. It's just that I love you so much, and I'm pissed beyond hell that I left you when I shouldn't have. Is there anything else that I should know about? Kagome?"

Kagome looked up. Ever since the spell had been broken, Kagome hadn't been acting like herself. She shook her head. Kagome didn't know what was wrong, she had no idea how Inuyasha would react over it. Kagome didn't want to end up losing the one person that she has loved from afar for so long to end their relationship over something that she had no control over.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked Kagome after seeing her shake her head "no". And to Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome shook her head "no" again. "Then what is it? Kagome, you can tell me anything, you should know that. Whatever you have to tell me isn't going to change my view of you. I love you for you, nothing else. Sure you have a nice body, but I fell in love with you for your mind."

"And you think I'm perverted." Miroku whispered to Sango. Sango just shushed him. She wasn't in the mood for any of his childish antics when the situation at hand was so important.

In a ghost like whisper, Kagome said, "Naraku raped me."

"He what! That's it! Kagome, you and Shippo stay with Sango. If you feel comfortable enough to tell her, please do. I know how close that you two have become, and that you're like sisters. Miroku, you and Kilala are coming with me. Naraku's a dead man!"

"What happened?" Miroku asked curiously as to why Inuyasha would want to set out so late to kill Naraku. The sun was already staring to set.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome. Miroku was his best friend, so he couldn't keep him out in the cold like this. Inuyasha was hoping that Kagome would give her consent to let him tell Miroku why he needed to kill Naraku so badly. Kagome simply nodded her head. She knew that Inuyasha had good intentions, so she didn't need to hear them. Inuyasha nodded back, then turned to Miroku. "I'll explain on the way. We don't have much time. Naraku dies, tonight." Inuyasha then turned to Sango. "Sango, keep Kagome safe. If anything should happen you and Shippo try your hardest to try and handle it yourselves alright? But if it comes down to it that you can't do it without her, then bring her into it."

"I will Inuyasha, you can count on me. I just ask one favor in return. That you keep Miroku safe as well."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said facing her. "I love you. Don't do anything to hurt yourself. I will return to you once Naraku is dead."

"I love you too." Kagome than ran to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. "You better kill him. That sick bastard deserves to die! After what he did to me I would kill him myself! But you know what you're doing, so I trust you." Kagome said with a smile, trying hard not to cry.

Inuyasha and Miroku then jumped onto Kilala's back, saying "I love you" to their women, and the girls saying it back. As soon as Inuyasha and Miroku were out of sight, Kagome's smile faded and she began to cry.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked concerned for her friend. "What is it? Can I help you in any way?" Kagome nodded her head. "Okay, how?" Sango asked curious.

"You can listen." Kagome and Sango sat on a log that was around the fire that Shippo was building. Kagome wiped her tears than began to tell Sango what was wrong. "It has to do with what Naraku did to me."

"What did he do to you exactly?" Sango asked listening intently.

"Naraku raped me Sango, he raped me." After Sango heard that her face fell. She felt so bad for Kagome; she had no idea what to do, so she just listened. "After you, Miroku, and Shippo left, Inuyasha and I decided to take advantage of the time alone, and so, you know." Sango nodded her head. "After probably a half an hour, Naraku's demonic bees arrived and Inuyasha decided to follow them."

"But why?" Sango interrupted. "I mean did Inuyasha really think they would lead him to Naraku? If not, what else would be the point?"

"To protect me I guess." Kagome answered. "But that's exactly what Naraku wanted. Inuyasha fell for Naraku's trap."

"Oh my God. Does Inuyasha know all of this? If he does he would think that the reason you were raped is his entire fault."

"No, Inuyasha doesn't know all of this, and that's exactly why he doesn't know. I don't want him to think that it's his fault that I got raped, because it's not. Anyways," Kagome said reliving her memory once more, "after Inuyasha left, Naraku came out of the bushes."

"Inuyasha didn't smell Naraku's scent?" Sango asked confused.

"I have no idea. But if he did then he picked it up too late. I didn't even sense a demonic ora until after Inuyasha left."

"Oh, I see. I am so sorry Kagome, even we were too late."

"What do you mean Sango?" Kagome asked confused.

"Miroku sensed a demonic ora too. We ran to see what it was, but it was gone when we arrived at the spot where we left you and Inuyasha."

"It's okay Sango. It's not your fault that Naraku raped me. So don't even think that it is. I don't think anyone could have stopped him, no matter how hard they tried."

"Kagome?" Shippo asked. He was done building the fire for a while now, so he was listening to the two girls talk.

"Yes Shippo, what is it?" Kagome answered him.

"Um… I was wondering what the word 'raped' meant." Shippo asked shuffling his fox paw in the dirt.

"Oh, um…" Kagome looked at Sango, hoping that she would be able to help her in some way. Sango just shrugged her shoulders, she didn't know whether or not Kagome should tell their little fox friend or not, it should be her decision. "Well Shippo, being raped means that you were forced to have sex with someone against you will. Do you understand?"

"I think so. So what you and Inuyasha were doing in the woods earlier, what Sango and Miroku referred to as the 'screaming game' is what you were forced to do with Naraku?" Shippo asked.

"Yes Shippo, that's exactly what happened, Naraku forced me to play the 'screaming game' with him." Kagome then turned back to Sango. "So once Inuyasha left, Naraku threw poisonous gas into the air and I passed out. When I awoke, I was at Naraku's hideout. He told me that he saw me and Inuyasha having sex and asked me, well, he more like told me, to do the same to him. I told him no, that the only person that I will do that with is Inuyasha. I also told Naraku that I love Inuyasha so he has no right to order me to have sex with him."

"Wow Kagome, you had to be really brave. I don't think that I would have been able to stand up to a powerful demon like Naraku if I was in your shoes."

Kagome smiled a weak smile. She appreciated what Sango said to her, but Kagome didn't think of herself as being brave. "But after I said all of that," Kagome began, "Naraku slapped me and yelled, 'Either we do this the easy way or we do it the hard way!' and I yelled back 'How about we don't do it either way!' and ran. Naraku showed up in front of me as soon as I reached the door and then he slapped me again. That's when he threw me to the ground and raped me."

"But what I don't understand is how you got put under Naraku's spell."

"I don't either understand that either Sango. After he was done and had gotten redressed, he was like, 'Now that wasn't so bad, was it?' I didn't answer, I was too ashamed. I was just sitting there, on the floor, covering myself with my arms and legs. Naraku took my clothes, so I couldn't get dressed right away like I wanted to. Naraku finally threw me my clothes saying, 'There you go bitch, you can get dressed now.'"

"Oh, that's awful." Sango said with pity in her eyes.

"That's nothing. After I got dressed and while I was walking to the door to leave, Naraku wouldn't let me. Naraku grabbed me and made sure I was looking at him before he said to me, 'Since you were such a great partner, I want you to do me a favor.' I asked him what it could possibly be, and then he told me that he wanted me to kill Inuyasha."

"What! That's fucking crazy! So let me guess, you said something along the lines of 'Fat chance' and then he put you under his spell."

"That's about right," Kagome answered, "but it's a bit more complicated than that. You see, I laughed at him saying, 'Yeah right, like that will ever happen. Do you want me to become your mistress too?' That was a mistake, I shouldn't have said that. Naraku got a big smile on his face and said, "Exactly. But I just don't want you to kill Inuyasha and be my mistress, I want you to also kill all of your little friends too. If I'm going to be raping you every day and night I can't have anyone snooping around trying to find you and rescue you.' The only thing that I can remember after Naraku saying that to me is I called him a bastard and told him to fuck off, then I was back here asking if everyone was all right."

"Wow Kagome, you're really lucky." Sango said to Kagome after she was done speaking.

"What do you mean by that Sango?" Kagome asked confused.

"You mean you don't know what broke the spell?" Sango asked shocked, Kagome just shook her head. "Your love for Inuyasha and his love for you is the force that ended up breaking the spell that you were under."

"Wow," Kagome said surprised, "I guess love really does conquer all."

--------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note:  
So, how did you like the chapter? Please let me know by sending me a review. Thanks:)


	8. The Beginning of Naraku's Downfall

Chapter 8 The Beginning of Naraku's Downfall

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and if the owner of Inuyasha or the owner of asks me to remove my story I will do so.

---------------------------------------------

In the last chapter, Kagome had gotten raped, and Inuyasha and Miroku went out to kill him and his incarnations.

--------------------------------------------

Reviews would be greatly appreciated… this is only my first story, but I would like to know if I'm doing pretty well for a writer just starting out.

--------------------------------------------

"This is going to take days. I have yet to pick up on a demonic ora." Miroku said tired of looking for any of Naraku's many incarnations since sunset. "Is this really worth all of this? I mean, is what happened to Kagome worth all of this hassle?"

"You would be just as determined to get rid of Naraku if this had happened to Sango!" Inuyasha said defending his decision.

"But the thing is, I don't even know what happened to Kagome. I might have spiritual energy, but that doesn't make me a physic."

"Well, I guess now is as good of time as any to tell you what happened to Kagome. Naraku raped her; do you still think this is a bad idea and a worthless waste of energy?"

"No, not at all." Miroku said guiltily. "But do you know anything else than Naraku raped her? I mean, is there more than that?"

"I don't know. All that Kagome would tell me is that Naraku raped her. But I bet Kagome told Sango all about it. I don't think Kagome will ever be as open with me as she is with Sango."

"Just give Kagome some time. I'm sure that things will turn around eventually. Not to change the subject or anything, but I sense a strong demonic ora coming from that direction." Miroku said pointing to his left. "It looks like it's Sango's little brother Kohaku, and Kanna."

"Yeah Miroku, you're right. Down Kilala, behind those trees."

Kilala did what she was told and landed behind the trees Inuyasha pointed out unseen. Inuyasha and Miroku then got off Kilala and started to come up with a plan to how they should destroy the two of Naraku's incarnations that stood before them.

"I know that Kohaku is one of Naraku's incarnations, but he's still Sango's brother. I can't fight him." Miroku told Inuyasha.

"Fine, then do you think that you can handle Kanna on your own?" Inuyasha said a little bit annoyed by Miroku's decision, but he understood. If Kagome's little brother happened to be one of Naraku's incarnations he wouldn't want to harm him in any way either.

"Sure, all I have to really focus on is her mirror. I hate that thing, but as long as I destroy it she can't capture my soul with it. Besides, she's basically powerless without it, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Just worry about getting the mirror away from Kanna. As soon as I'm done with Kohaku I'll finish off Kanna." Inuyasha then thought to himself, _"I know that Miroku is my best friend, but by the way he has been acting I think that Kagome and Sango would be more help than him right now." _"Ready Miroku?" Inuyasha asked him, Miroku nodded his head in response. "Then let's go!"

Inuyasha then jumped out behind the brush they were hiding behind first, and landed right in front of Kohaku. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha shouted, Kohaku dodging the attack.

"Ha, do you honestly think I was going to be that easy to beat? I think you are forgetting how strong I am Inuyasha. Especially since I am one of Naraku's incarnations and I possess a piece of the Shikon Jewel after all." Kohaku mocked.

"If you think I'm scared of you I'm not. Why should I be scared of a little brat like you? Wind scar!" Once again Inuyasha's attack missed.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. It seems like you're nothing without your little Kagome by your side." Kohaku said swinging his chain sickle. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, he was unable to dodge Kohaku's attack completely, causing him to scream out in pain. "Good, it just scratched you, but maybe this time I'll kill you." Kohaku swung his chain sickle again, but this time Inuyasha was able to dodge his attack completely.

"Kagome would be here if it wasn't for that bastard Naraku raping her!" Inuyasha yelled out in anger.

"I have to give Naraku his props for that one. That Kagome does have a body to die for, and I mean to die for. I would have raped her myself if I would have ran into her first." Kohaku said swinging his chain sickle. But it was too late, once Kohaku uttered those last words; Inuyasha unleashed his wind scar, killing Kohaku seconds after the attack. Inuyasha then turned to Miroku to see how he was doing up against Kanna. Miroku was doing pretty well. He had destroyed Kanna's mirror, and was throwing sutras at her, but they were having little to no affect.

"Hey Miroku, it looks like you could use a little help. Allow me." Inuyasha than ran up to Kanna and yelled, "Iron reaver soul stealer!", killing Kanna as soon as the attack hit.

"Thanks Inuyasha, I was having a little trouble." Miroku said wiping sweat from his brow.

Inuyasha then went over to the spot where he had killed Kohaku moments ago to pick up the one jewel shard that was in his possession. _"Not too bad for one night's work." _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"What _are _you doing here?" A voice came from behind Inuyasha. "I should kill you where you stand."

"Humph. Koga, nice to see you too." Inuyasha said turning around to face him. "And what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Words around that you and Kagome are together. I don't see why Kagome would waste her time on a half demon like you, when she could have a full demon like me." Koga said trying to piss Inuyasha off, and he was doing a good job at it too.

"Ha! Like Kagome would ever set her sights on you. Just face it Koga, Kagome wants me, not you. That's how it is, that's how it was, and that's how it's always going to be. Now either you leave, or I will kill you where you stand. I'm out to get all the jewel shards…"

Koga cut him off, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. You're after all the jewel shards so you can become full demon, what else is new?"

"The fact that I was considering using the jewel shards to become human after I went to Kagome's world, and having a life with her there. I love Kagome so much that I want to turn human for her."

"Ha!" Koga laughed. "Like she'll still want you after you turn human. Don't make me laugh. I can't wait until you make that foolish mistake. Kagome will be coming after me, a full wolf demon, not some stupid half breed," Koga laughed again, "sorry, some stupid human like you!"

Inuyasha was pissed. How dare Koga speak about his precious Kagome like that! Inuyasha then threw his tetsagia at Koga and he gracefully dodged the attack. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha came out of no where, he slashed Koga in two.

"What was that for?" Miroku asked thinking that the attack on Koga was pointless.

"After what happened to Kagome, I'm not taking anyone's shit. No one is going to talk about my woman like that, no one." Inuyasha then picked up the jewel shards that were embedded in Koga's legs and placed them with the one that he retrieved for Kohaku. "Come on, we're going back to camp."

"But you told Kagome that you were going to return only after you killed Naraku. What changed your mind?"

"The fact that this job is a little too much for me to take on alone. You're doing the best that you can, but I'm sad to admit that it's not enough. We need the girls and Shippo's help to defeat the rest of Naraku's incarnations, plus Naraku himself."

Inuyasha and Miroku climbed onto the friendly two-tail that Sango possessed, and headed back to camp. Once they arrived, they were surprised to find that the girls and Shippo were already asleep, so Miroku and Inuyasha joined them. Miroku cuddled up to Sango, Inuyasha up to Kagome, and the two-tail up to Shippo. They would just have to wait until morning to let Sango, Kagome, and Shippo know that they came back to inquire about their help.

--The Next Day--

Kagome was the first one awake. When she saw Inuyasha sleeping beside her she became very excited, and threw her arms around Inuyasha. Kagome then squeezed Inuyasha with a hug and kissed him hard, but passionately, on the lips.

"Good morning to you too." Inuyasha said waking up. "But I wouldn't get too excited if I were you." Inuyasha said seeing the excited expression on Kagome's face. "Miroku and I only defeated Kohaku and Kanna last night. The job is a bit too big and tiring for me to handle it on my own so I was hoping that you, Sango, and Shippo would be able to help us out."

Before Kagome answered, she asked, "Isn't Miroku helping?"

"Yes, he is, but he's really not that big of a help. He wouldn't help me defeat Kohaku for the reason that he is Sango's brother." Kagome gave him a look like he had to be kidding, that wasn't a big deal, she could see Miroku's reasons behind his decision. "I don't blame Miroku that much. If it was your brother that was one of Naraku's incarnations, not Kohaku, I wouldn't want to harm him in any way either. But I would put all of that behind me and do it anyways. It's for a good cause, so don't you give me that look. Don't you want Naraku defeated too?"

"Of course I do!" Kagome yelled. "And you got my damn help, I hope you're happy. I'm going to wake the others. It will be best if we set out now instead of waiting any later than it is now." Kagome walked away disappointed. She was hoping that Inuyasha and Miroku were somehow able to defeat all of the incarnations and Naraku last night. Kagome knew that the task was impossible for one night alone, but she was hoping that they were able to accomplish it anyways.

"Wait Kagome, don't leave upset. Tell me what's wrong." Inuyasha said noticing the disappointed look upon her face.

Kagome stopped for a moment, "Nothing. I was just hoping for the impossible, that's all." Kagome then continued to walk over to where her friends Sango and Miroku were sleeping. "Wake up you two. Inuyasha and Miroku need our help Sango, so we're going with them to help destroy the last remaining incarnations."

"What?" Sango asked as soon as she was awake. "I thought that the boys were handling that."

"They were until Inuyasha realized that Miroku wasn't as big of a help as he needed, and the job would be too big for them." Kagome answered.

"No matter, I want to kill Naraku almost as bad as Inuyasha does anyways. No one rapes my best friend and gets away with it." Sango then hit Miroku. "Wake up, we're about to go after Naraku and the rest of his incarnations. Don't forget to wake up Shippo." Then Sango went behind a tree so she could get dressed into her armor

"I take it that Inuyasha told you that we need your girls help then." Miroku said to Kagome while he was rubbing the spot on his head that Sango hit him. "Wake up Shippo." Miroku said shaking him gently, but the little fox demon would not stir.

"Yeah, he told me. He also told me that you managed to destroy two of Naraku's incarnations last night too."

"Yeah, it's just hard to believe that Sango's little brother Kohaku is still one of Naraku's incarnations."

"Tell me about it."

Shippo finally awoke, "What's going on?" Shippo asked rubbing his eyes.

"You, Sango, and Kagome, are needed to help Inuyasha and me defeat Naraku and his remaining incarnations." Miroku answered Shippo.

"I-I-I-I need t-t-to help?" Shippo asked terrified. He was the youngest of the group, so he had every reason to be scared. Shippo ended up joining Inuyasha and Kagome by trying to avenge his father's death done by the Thunder Brothers.

"Shippo, you'll do fine. I know you will." Kagome said trying to reassure him. "You've gotten very experienced not only with your fox fire, but with your fox magic as well. I have faith in you Shippo, I do." Kagome said with a smile.

"Thanks Kagome."

"Don't mention it."

"So, are all of you ready yet?" Inuyasha asked joining Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku.

"Yes," Sango said emerging out from behind the tree she changed behind. "Let's go kick Naraku's ass!"

Kagome then climbed onto Inuyasha's back, and Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, got on top of Kilala. Then they were on their way to find more of Naraku's incarnations.


	9. The Remaining Incarnations

Chapter 9 The Remaining Incarnations

I can see that people are reading my story, but no one has given me a review yet. Please do, they are greatly appreciated.

-------------------------------------

"Do either of you sense a demonic aura?" Sango asked Miroku and Kagome.

"No, not yet, but I'll let you know when I do." Miroku answered her.

"Yeah, me neither." Kagome answered. "Wait, I think I do sense something. Miroku, do you sense it to?"

"Yes, yes I do, but it's not that strong. It seems as it's coming from over there." Miroku said pointing to his right.

"Take us down Kilala." Sango ordered her two-tail cat. Inuyasha and Kagome were already on the ground waiting on the ground when the others landed.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked everyone, everyone nodded. "Okay, just to let everyone know, we're dealing with Moryomaru and Kagura. Kagome, you and Shippo take Kagura; the rest of us will take Moryomaru. Your spiritual powers will do us more harm than good right now when it's dealing with Moryomaru. I hope you understand." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"I understand." Kagome told him. "Come on Shippo, let's go." Kagome and Shippo then went after Kagura, while the others went after Moryomaru. Kagome and Shippo had it a bit easier, in Kagome's eyes. All she really had to do was shoot off one of her spiritual arrows, unnoticed, and as long as it hit the mark, Kagura's heart (or lack there of), she should be defeated.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura said noticing that Kagome was crouching behind the bushes. "Get out of here Moryomaru; you don't want Naraku dead do you? Hurry before Inuyasha and the others get the chance to attack you and destroy you!" Moryomaru did what he was told and left for Naraku's hideout.

"_Damn it!"_ Inuyasha thought seeing Moryomaru make a run for it. _"I only have one shot, so I better make it a good one." _"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled, and with all his might he swung his tetsusagia letting the attack off. Unfortunately, Moryomaru was already out of sight, so the attack didn't meet the mark. "Damn it!"

"It's okay Inuyasha," Sango said trying to calm him down. "There's always next time, and next time he won't have the chance to leave. Now just be concentrated on defeating Kagura, it looks like Kagome is running into a little trouble anyways."

Sure enough, as soon as Inuyasha turned his attention onto Kagome and Shippo trying to defeat Kagura, he saw Kagome let one of her spiritual arrows go and Kagura move it with her fan yawning, and Shippo hiding scared. Inuyasha nodded to Kagome to send off another one of her arrows. Without questioning it, Kagome did what she was told, and once again Kagura moved Kagome's arrow out of the way like it was nothing. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha yelled before she was able to do anything to stop him. "Three down, three more to go than Naraku himself."

"Not entirely." Miroku interrupted. "Are you forgetting that Moryomaru hold Naraku's heart? If you kill him you don't have to kill Naraku for he dies with him. Why do you think Kagura wanted him gone so badly? So we wouldn't have the chance to kill Naraku so easily by only killing Moryomaru."

"Anyways, is everyone ready to go?" Sango asked the group.

"Not yet, I feel a pretty strong demonic aura and it's coming this way." Kagome said drawing back one of her arrows, getting ready for whoever it was to come closer so she could hit him. The figure started to appear, and Kagome shot her arrow off, "Damn it, I missed."

"Kagome, no offense, but did you honestly think that you were going to get him?" Inuyasha asked her. "You're still not at as good as you should be for hitting where you want. It usually only happens once in a blue moon." Hearing this, Kagome got furious. Inuyasha to a huge gulp, he knew what was coming. And sure enough, Kagome yelled, "Sit boy!" causing Inuyasha to fall helplessly to the ground.

"How dare you comment on my marksmanship like that!" Kagome yelled hurt. "You're supposed to be my boyfriend and boyfriends don't say that type of thing about their girlfriends! They say things like 'Nice shot honey' or 'Better luck next time' not 'You don't have enough skill to hit where you want'!"

"I never said that!" Inuyasha said defending himself.

"You might as well have."

The demonic aura belonged to Hakudoshi "Kagome, did you really think that you were going to pierce me with that arrow? Are you forgetting that I read minds, so dodging that arrow was nothing. It seemed that you enjoyed being raped by Naraku a lot yesterday; at least it seemed that way by the way that you screamed." Hakudoshi said with a smile. Inuyasha unleashed his wind scar, but Hakudoshi managed to jump out of the way. "You missed me," Hakudoshi laughed.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all started to unleash attacks on Hakudoshi, which he dodge most of them with ease. Just every once in a while he would get hit with one of Miroku's attacks with his staff, nothing too serious. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango finally managed to time their attacks together, and Hakudoshi was unable to dodge all three. He was able to dodge Kagome's arrow flying, but he wasn't able to dodge Inuyasha's wind scar or Sango's hiraikotsu. Inuyasha then went over to Kagome and held her tight.

"Are you all right? Hakudoshi is nothing more than a brat that is dead now, but he had no right to say what he did."

"Yes, Inuyasha I am fine. I just can't wait until the rest of Naraku's incarnations and Naraku himself is dead. That bastard deserves to die, and I would love to kill him myself. It's just that if I would see him again… I just can't see him again. Not after what he has done to me." Kagome said almost in tears.

"Are you guys ready to go? I can sense no more demonic aura's here." Miroku asked ready to finish off Naraku and his incarnations.

"I can't sense any more demonic aura's here either, so we better get on the move. Somehow I think we're going to have to deal with Naraku and Moryomaru together. Naraku's not going to make the same mistake twice." Kagome responded. Kagome then climbed on Inuyasha's back, and the others got onto Kilala, and they were off looking for the only incarnation that they had yet to run into, Byakuya.

"Miroku, can you sense the demonic aura too?" Kagome asked sensing a very strong demonic aura ahead of them.

"Yes, Kagome I can, but this kind of seems like Naraku is setting us up." Miroku responded in puzzlement.

"I don't care." Inuyasha said with a cocky attitude towards Miroku's comment. "As long as I get the chance to kill that sick bastard I don't care."

"Look, over there! There he is! There's Byakuya!" Sango said noticing him. "Take us down Kilala!"

"This shouldn't be hard." Inuyasha boasted. "Every other one of Naraku's incarnations has been easy."

"That's rather odd too." Kagome commented. "It's like Naraku wants us to defeat all of his incarnations. But if that's true, what would be the point or his reasoning behind it even?"

"If you don't mind, I'm going to kill Byakuya now. You are more than welcome to help." Inuyasha said trying to stop the nonsense.

"Go on ahead Inuyasha; Miroku and Kagome are making a lot of sense." Sango said to him.

"Fine, continue talking about all of this, but it's nothing more than a pile of bullshit if you ask me. There would be no reason for Naraku to lead us on like this. Now excuse me, I'm going to kick some ass now." Inuyasha then jumped out from behind the trees they were behind and yelled, "Wind scar!" and Byakuya was destroyed instantly, causing Inuyasha to scratch his head in wonder. He then rejoined the group behind the trees where they were having the same conversation that Inuyasha had left them with.

"You bring up a very interesting point too." Kagome said to Miroku, and then turning her attention to Inuyasha, "So, how did it go? Surprised that you defeated him so soon?" Kagome said in an "I-told-you-so" voice.

"Okay, okay, so you guys were right, big deal. So why has Naraku been setting us up if you guys know everything today?" Inuyasha said in an annoyed sort of way.

"Miroku said something about Naraku just might feel strong enough with Moryomaru by his side, and then Kagome argued it by saying that Naraku must be absorbing his incarnations back into him somehow. So all of us have agreed that one of them has to be right." Sango told him.

Inuyasha nodded his head, "I see. So Naraku thinks that he's safe hiding behind Moryomaru does he? Well we'll change his tune. It's not going to be easy, but I think we can do, no, I know we can do it. And Kagome, as for you not wanting to see Naraku again, I'm sorry, but I don't want you to stay alone somewhere, so I want you to come with us. I swear on my life that I will protect you and let no harm come to you." Inuyasha said to Kagome sincerely.

"Okay, I'll come." Kagome said with a smile to hide her pain. "We're close to Naraku's hideout. I can't sense a demonic aura quite yet, but this place seems familiar to me somehow. Inuyasha, can you pick up on Naraku's scent?"

"It's very faint, but yes, I've been able to pick up his scent since we arrived at this spot. So we're definitely close." Inuyasha responded.

"Okay then, let's start out. I want this bastard taken care of tonight!" Kagome proclaimed while jumping onto Inuyasha's back. "Aren't you guys coming too?"

Regaining themselves, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, go on top of Kilala once more so they could start on their way to Naraku's hideout. They used Kagome's sense and Inuyasha's nose to guide their way.


	10. Naraku's Dwonfall

Chapter 10 Naraku's Downfall

Please give me a review to let me know what you think of my story. Thank you:)  
----------------------------------------

Before nightfall, Inuyasha and the rest of the gang had made it to Naraku's hideout, where Sesshomaru was there awaiting battle with Naraku.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked outraged to find his older brother there.

"I am here to defeat Naraku of course. But I think I have enough time beforehand to kill you, this way I have some practice." Sesshomaru said ready to take out his tensegia to slash his little brother in two.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, kill that stupid little half-demon." Jaken said cheering his Lord on.

"All of you stop it!" Kagome yelled trying to break up the fight. "Jaken, you are one nasty little toad demon."

"Why thank you, and you're one nasty little bitch." Jaken said responding to Kagome's comment about him.

"Why I ought a," Inuyasha said drawing his tetsusagia from its sheath.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said stopping Inuyasha from attacking.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said pissed off that Kagome had sent him falling helplessly to the ground.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I had to. Can't you and Sesshomaru put your problems aside for once? Neither one of you are strong enough to defeat Naraku alone, so please, just this once, put your problems aside."

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, this way I can talk to Kagome. Please." Rin begged.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, nor did Inuyasha or any of the others. The next person to speak was no other than Naraku himself, standing beside his last incarnation Moryomaru. "Inuyasha, I am so glad you're finally here." Naraku said with a twisted smile. "Now I can tell you all of the things that Kagome was too ashamed to tell you."

Sesshomaru looked puzzled; he had no idea what Naraku was speaking of. As soon as Inuyasha spoke however, Sesshomaru finally understood. "How dare you rape Kagome you sick bastard! You'll be begging to die once I get started with you! You're just lucky that I'm not killing you with my bare hands!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru finally knew why it was important to Kagome for Naraku to be killed, so he decided to help Rin's friend.

"Rape is such a strong word. Why not just say I was giving her what she wanted? You should have heard the way she was screaming my name, and telling me to fuck her harder. Once we were done, I believe Kagome's exact words to me were, 'Oh Naraku, you are so much better than Inuyasha.'" Naraku lied laughing sadistically.

"You sick bastard!" Inuyasha said raising his tetsusagia to unleash his wind scar.

"Not so fast Inuyasha, I am not the one you have to deal with. In order to kill me, you must first kill Moryomaru."

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all started towards Moryomaru so they could destroy him. They wanted nothing more than to kill Naraku, and they had to kill Moryomaru to do so. Kagome and Rin were sitting on Kilala's back close by, with Al-Un, the twin-headed dragon, nearby. Rin was trying to comfort Kagome, since Naraku's nasty comments caused her to cry.

Shippo had been using his fox magic and fox fire, but it didn't seem like it was doing any good. So he left the battlefront and joined Kagome and Rin on Kilala's back. Shippo also was trying to cheer up Kagome; he hated seeing his friend cry.

Jaken was doing an okay job as well. He was using his staff of two heads to try and burn the last remaining incarnation Moryomaru to death. But as soon as Moryomaru decided to try and take a swing at Jaken, he had decided that he helped enough and left to join Rin over on the sidelines of the battle. He stood by Al-Un, since he pretty much shared the same mindset of his Lord Sesshomaru and there should be no fraternizing with the enemy, so he was trying to get Rin to leave Kagome and Shippo to come near him. Rin refused Jaken's command by telling him that Kagome was her friend and she didn't have to listen to him.

Miroku was doing pretty well using his staff. He was jabbing the top of it into Moryomaru's gut and sides, and he was also thrusting it into Moryomaru's stomach as well. Miroku was doing a great job getting Moryomaru tired and bruised.

Sango was throwing her hiraikotsu around like it was nothing. She was trying to throw it at the exact same time that either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru was unleashing one of their attacks. Sango figured a combination of one or more attacks would be better than everyone attacking Moryomaru at different times.

Even though Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were on the same side, they refused to work together. They always unleashed their attacks at different times, trying to get it off before the other and out attack one another. Kagome was trying to urge them to work together, but after hearing Jaken telling her to shut up one too many times, Kagome decided to let Jaken to suggest something better, which he could not, so Kagome went back to telling them to work together.

While all of this was going on, Naraku was growing more and more scared. He was regretting letting Inuyasha and the rest of the group kill off all of his incarnations but Moryomaru so easily. Naraku tried to make a run for it, but Kagome saw him, and was determined to stop him before he was able to make a disappearance.

"Stop right there you bastard!" Kagome yelled at Naraku, drawing an arrow back. "You're not going anywhere."

Naraku laughed, "And what do you, pray-tell, expect to do to stop me?" Kagome let the arrow that she was holding back go, she missed Naraku by inches. "You bitch! You're going to pay for that!" Naraku grabbed Kagome by the throat, and began to choke the life out of her. "Inuyasha, you better hurry, it looks like your precious Kagome doesn't have much time left." Naraku laughed.

Inuyasha took his attention off of Moryomaru to see what Naraku meant. Inuyasha was pissed to see Naraku holding Kagome by her neck chocking the life out of her. Kagome was trying so hard to get out of Naraku's grasp. "You bastard!" Inuyasha screamed at Naraku raising his tetsusagia ready to unleash his wind scar.

"Uh-huh-uh," Naraku said noticing what Inuyasha was about to do with his tetsusagia. "I wouldn't if I were you. You don't want to be responsible for Kagome's death now, do you?" Naraku asked him. "All your attack will do is kill Kagome, not me. I have the ability to come back as long as Moryomaru is still alive, but this little wench does not. So go ahead me mutt, just go ahead and try me."

Inuyasha then turned his attention back to Moryomaru. Inuyasha had only one chance to save his one true love Kagome. Rin could be heard in the back round calling out to Sesshomaru to save Kagome. To stop Rin's nagging plea, Sesshomaru unleashed his dragon strike with his tensegia. Not to be out done by his older brother, Inuyasha unleashed his wind scar attack with his tetsusagia. Both of the attacks met and because they attacks were so strong, they were able to destroy the last remaining incarnation and Naraku as well.

"Go to her Inuyasha," Sango told him, "go to her and make sure she's all right."

Inuyasha did what Sango told him to do, and went over to Kagome. Rin was there and had already come to her own conclusion on how Kagome was; that she was dead. Rin however did not have the heart to tell Inuyasha what she concluded, so she left him alone to come to his own conclusion on Kagome's condition. "Kagome, it's over. Naraku's dead. Kagome? Kagome?"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all rushed over to see what was wrong. It didn't take them long to figure out that Naraku didn't want to die alone, so he took Kagome's life before they were able to end his.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" Sango asked noticing that Inuyasha was crying. Sango was about to cry herself, but she thought it would be better if she stayed strong for her friend.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked Sango feeling her presence. "Only his tensegia can save her, please, bring him here. I don't know what I will do if I don't have Kagome in my life. I want to mate with her; I want to make a family with her."

"I'll be right back." Sango said to Inuyasha, then to Miroku, "Keep a close eye on him. Make sure that he stays like this and the demon blood in his veins doesn't take over. He's pissed off and upset, so I wouldn't be surprised if it happened. But since Kagome is no longer with us, we have no weapon to use on him to calm him without it killing him. But if by chance that does happen, keep Shippo and yourself safe." Sango than left and began to run after Sesshomaru since he was already beginning to leave. "Sesshomaru!" Sango yelled after him causing him to stop.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked Sango in his cold heartless voice.

"It's not what I want, it's what Inuyasha wants." Sango said breathless after catching up to him.

"You're wasting my time then." Sesshomaru said throwing a hand in the air then started on his journey once more. Sesshomaru was almost a good foot away from Sango until he noticed that Rin was crying. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked her coldly.

"It's Kagome. Please Lord Sesshomaru, please save her like you did me. Naraku killed her, please." Rin pleaded with him through her tears.

"If it will stop your crying." Sesshomaru then went back to where Sango was standing. "Where is she?"

"This way." Sango told him before turning to run back to where she left Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku. When she arrived with Sesshomaru, she found Inuyasha holding Kagome tightly, he was still crying.

"Put her body down." Sesshomaru said heartlessly to his little brother. Inuyasha did what he was told and laid Kagome's cold lifeless body back on the ground and stood back. "Don't say that I've never done anything for you, little brother." Sesshomaru took his tensegia which allowed him to see the demons trying to take Kagome's soul and slashed them into pieces, bringing Kagome back to life. After he had done his "good deed" Sesshomaru started to leave, Jaken following him. Rin gave Kagome a quick hug, and then ran to catch up to her Lord.

"I'm glad that you're all right." Inuyasha said holding Kagome tightly. "I thought I was going to lose you forever."

Kagome smiled, "You should have more faith in me than that." Kagome then reached down next to her and picked up the almost complete Shikon Jewel. "Inuyasha, please give me the three jewel shard that you possess." Inuyasha handed them over to Kagome, and she brought the Shikon Jewel completely together.

"Kagome, will you hand over the Shikon Jewel to me please? I need it to…" Inuyasha started to say until Kagome cut him off.

"No Inuyasha, I need it. I need it because I'm going to surprise you with something, but you have to wait for the surprise until morning."

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

The reason why I wrote that Kagome died by Naraku's hand is for a couple reasons. One, Kagome seems like the type of girl that would try and do good by trying to stop Naraku by whatever means necessary. And two, by doing reason one; I could see her dying for it. At least I made it so she came back to life. My story needed a little bit more wtf stuff in it anyways.


	11. Kagome's Surprise

Chapter 11 Kagome's Surprise

Yea! I got a review! Thanks! But I would still like to know what you think, so reviews are always appreciated!

--------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stayed up all night. He was so tempted to take the Shikon Jewel from Kagome, but he figured he would let her give him the surprise she had for him, even though wondering about what it possibly could be was driving him insane. Inuyasha even asked Shippo, Sango, and Miroku if they knew what Kagome's surprise could possibly be, and none of them had any idea.

--Last Night--

"Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, come here." Inuyasha whispered to them once Kagome had fallen asleep. "I need to talk to you guys about something." All of them got up and went over to Inuyasha to see what he wanted. They were a little annoyed with him, for they were going to follow Kagome's lead and go to sleep as well.

"What is it Inuyasha? Can't this wait until morning?" Sango asked with a yawn.

"No, since this deals with the morning. Do any of you know what Kagome's surprise is? It's driving me crazy thinking about it." Inuyasha questioned them.

"No, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." Sango said angrily. "I'm going to bed." Sango headed towards the spot that she and Miroku had already set up and was going to share.

"Miroku? Shippo? Do either of you know what Kagome is planning to surprise me with in the morning?"

"No, I haven't really talked with Kagome since the other day when we set out to defeat Naraku and the rest of his incarnations. Kagome never mentioned that she was planning on surprising you with anything. Sorry buddy." Miroku answered. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to join Sango." Miroku then left, leaving Inuyasha alone with Shippo so they could talk.

"Shippo, do you know what Kagome's surprise for me is?" Inuyasha asked hoping that if Shippo did know the surprise that Kagome was planning, he would tell him.

"No Inuyasha, sorry, I don't." Shippo yawned. "But Kagome knows that I'm not good at keeping secrets, so I wouldn't know anything anyways." Shippo said then left.

"_Damn it!"_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _"I guess I'm not going to find out what the surprise is until morning. I don't have to wait; I can just take the Shikon Jewel and turn into my human form before Kagome even wakes up. No, I definitely don't want to do that, Kagome would kill me. I guess I'll just have to wait."_

--Morning--

Kagome had just awakened and noticed that Inuyasha was starring into what was left of the fire from last night, his eyes bloodshot. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Kagome asked him, Inuyasha shook his head. "Well, I'm going to change out of these clothes, and then you'll get to see the surprise I have for you. Stay right here, I'll be right back." Kagome grabbed her backpack and the Shikon Jewel and went further into the woods so she could not only change, but prepare herself for the surprise she had for Inuyasha. _"What am I going to wear? I want to look sexy when I return to Inuyasha. I want to look my best when I reveal my surprise to him."_ Kagome thought to herself while rummaging through her backpack. Kagome finally decided on a pink tank top and a tight pair of black flared legged jeans. Kagome quickly changed and grabbed the Shikon Jewel and enclosed it in her hands. Kagome thought to herself, _"I hope this works. If it doesn't then all of this will be for not." _Kagome then closed her eyes and said, "I wish I was half-demon like Inuyasha."

At first nothing happened, and then a bright light came down from the heavens and captured Kagome up in it. Inuyasha saw this light and ran into the woods where Kagome was. He found her lying on the ground that appeared to be unconscious. Inuyasha was about to bend over to see if Kagome was alright, but Kagome had already sat up before he had gotten the chance to.

"Oh hi Inuyasha," Kagome said sitting up. "So, how do you like your surprise?"

"Here, let me help you up." Inuyasha said offering Kagome his hand. "Does this mean that I get to play with your ears now too?" Inuyasha asked in a joking matter.

"What?" Kagome asked reaching to the top of her head, but couldn't really feel her ears there. "I didn't think wanting to be half-demon I would have my…" Kagome then felt where her ears used to be, "My ears, they're gone."

"No they're not," Inuyasha said touching one of Kagome's ears hard enough so she could feel it, "they're now on the top of your head. You'll come to find that you have a better sense of hearing with them being here. What kind of demon are you anyways? It looks like you transformed into a half cat demon."

"What?" Kagome said outraged. She finally took Inuyasha's hand so she was standing by him now. "I wished that I was half-demon just like you. I didn't ask to be like this."

"But you didn't ask to be half dog demon either. If you wished what you just told me you did, you just asked to be a half-demon, not really a specific kind of half-demon. But it's okay, you're a cute little pussy cat." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Inuyasha, sometimes you can be just as bad as Miroku." Kagome said with a laugh. "Do you really like your surprise though? I only did this because I want to stay here with you, make a family here with you." Kagome said in a more serious voice.

"Yes Kagome, I love it. You didn't need to do it though, you should have stayed human. I love you for you; you didn't need to change for me. But like I should be talking, I was going to do the same thing for you." Inuyasha said embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"Well," Inuyasha cleared his throat, "I was planning on doing something like this for you. I was going to use the Shikon Jewel to turn into my human form, and stay that way. This way we could have a family in present day Japan, instead of the Feudal Era."

"Well then I'm glad I stopped you." Kagome said with a smile. "I fell in love with the Inuyasha that's half dog demon, not the human form. Don't get me wrong, I like the fact that you change to a human form every new moon, I will now do it too, but it's this form that I love best." Kagome gave Inuyasha a passionate kiss on the lips, then said, "Do you mind leaving so I can clean up? I'll meet you back at camp once I'm done."

"I don't want to, but I will." Inuyasha turned to leave and said, "By the way Kagome, you look really sexy not only in the outfit you're wearing, but as a half cat demon too." Inuyasha gave Kagome a wink and then left.

Kagome began to clean up her belongings, and was almost done before Kikyou came along wanting to talk to her. "I see you found a form that suits you," Kikyou said noticing the change that Kagome had gone through. "I always knew you were nothing more than a pussy."

"What do you want Kikyou?" Kagome said in an annoyed voice, still putting her belongings away. "You are nothing more than a hindrance to Inuyasha and me. Can't you just leave us alone?"

"No, especially since I should be the one that should have Inuyasha's heart, not you. If only he didn't make that promise to you he would be mine. If you wouldn't have interfered, Inuyasha would be mine. You don't even belong here, and you're a sorry excuse for my reincarnation. That is the only bond that you have to him, nothing more. And you shouldn't even have that. You should just leave and never return here. Inuyasha doesn't love you, he's just lying and I can prove it to you."

"Kikyou, you are the one that's the liar! You're just trying to make me leave again, but this time is so you can have Inuyasha all to yourself! But guess what sister? It ain't happening, so quit trying to push me away from him!" Kagome said extremely pissed off. "Not only that, but how can you honestly say that I'm a sorry excuse for your reincarnation? I'm not the one that chose your soul; your soul is the one that chose me! And for that to be the only tie to Inuyasha I have is fucking bullshit!"

"Have you mated with him yet? And just to let you know, having sex with him isn't what I'm referring to." Kikyou said as a comeback, Kagome was completely silent. "That's what I thought you dumb ass bitch, that's what I thought. And if you think those beads mean actually mean anything you're mistaken. They don't mean anything, trust me on this one hunny, they don't."

"Kikyou, we hate each other, we always will. But sweetie, just come to terms that Inuyasha's mine and always will be until it's too late, okay?" Kagome said all bitchy, then grabbed all of her belongings and left.

"_One day I'll show that bitch, and when I do she'll wish that she was never welcomed in this era, or her own. She'll wish that she never was born once I'm through with her." _Kikyou thought to herself as she left. _"Inuyasha, someday you'll be mine, I guarantee it."_

"What took so long?" Inuyasha asked Kagome curiously once she came into view.

"Kikyou tried to talk me into leaving the Feudal Era again; I told her off, that I wouldn't have it. I stood up not only for myself, but for us. Kikyou is very bitter about the whole thing. She just needs to come to terms that we love each other, and that nothing is going to change that fact and break us apart. She really needs to come to terms with that before it's too late." Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement.

"Kagome, is that you?" Sango asked Kagome on her return from a walk with Miroku.

"Yes Sango, it's me. Your best friend is now a half cat demon. Do you like?" Kagome asked her.

"It's going to take some getting used to, but yes, I think it suits you as well. Does this mean that you'll be staying in the Feudal Era with us?" Sango asked hoping that she was.

"Yes Sango, it does." Kagome said with a smile seeing Sango's face light up with the news.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed hearing Kagome's answer. "Kagome, are you sure about this? Are you sure you want to stay here? If you choose to there's no turning back you know."

"Yes Inuyasha, I am. I don't want to keep traveling back and forth anymore. My place is here with you, so I'm staying here. I also think it's for the best." Kagome said with a smile. "Besides, home is where the heart is, and my heart is here with you, no where else."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Kagome, I have an important question to ask you since you have now decided to stay here and everything." Inuyasha said anxious.

"Okay, what is it?" Kagome asked puzzled.

"Will you mate with me? I want to have kids with you but I don't want to until we've mated, so will you mate with me?"

"Yes, yes Inuyasha I will." Kagome said with the biggest smile Inuyasha had ever seen her smile.

Inuyasha and Kagome then mated, leaving their bite marks forever imbedded in one another's shoulders to let everyone know that they belong to each other. Now Kikyou could never claim Inuyasha for he was forever promised to Kagome, and Kagome ever promised to Inuyasha. No matter how someone would want to interfere they could not. Nothing anyone could do could change what promise Kagome and Inuyasha had made to one another. Now they were free to live how they wanted, and free to have children if they so pleased.

**THE END**

---------------------------------------------

Author's note:

I wrote a lot of content in this chapter based on what I have read about it, and one true Inuyasha fanatic had told me. If it's wrong, I'm sorry. But I hope that you enjoyed my first fan fiction story. Please leave a review to let me know if you loved it or hated it, I would really like to know. Thank you:)


End file.
